The Dulvey Estate: The Final Chapter
The Dulvey Estate: The Final Chapter is the fourth part in the Scottish web-series, The Dulvey Saga. Plot In this episode, Paul Lee attempts to find a witchcraft book they can use to get them out of trouble. Jim Goody has chosen to hide it from Paul. However, Paul grows increasingly annoyed when Jim stalls giving it to him on purpose. Eventually, Jim admits to Paul that he decided that it was best not to give the book to Paul, due to the possibility that it could make things become way worse than they already are. Paul goes online after finding out the Internet works again, and discovers that, for several centuries, a demon lord called Valtiel was likely the cause of many deaths and unexplained disappearances in the area. Jim is perfectly aware of who Valtiel is, but chooses not to divulge that kind of information to Paul, at least not until much later on. Things get increasingly weird, as Evil Jim makes an appearance, as well as Paul and Jim finding centipedes and a green bug in their cups of tea. But eventually, Paul finds out the witchcraft book has already been tossed out by Jim, when he finds it in a bin outside the estate. After confronting Jim about what he did, Paul gets angry and calls him a clown. ChooChoo the Clown suddenly appears, and uses some magical power to make Paul look like a female. Paul is injured trying to confront ChooChoo, so it is up to Jim to cause ChooChoo's demise by making him become exposed to water. After their silly foe is killed off, Jim reveals that Dawn Hall (his lover) was a demon hunter and that she was slain by Valtiel, just as he was. He shows some daggers to Paul that he has stored away in a wardrobe, and Paul recognizes one from folklore, that is a weapon once used by Metro, a skilled demon hunter who met his death via a battle with Valtiel. After getting rid of Evil Jim and also Evil Paul, Paul is now attacked by the reinstated Valtiel, and is knocked out temporarily. Thinking Paul is dead, he focuses his attention on his nemesis, Jim. Valtiel sees that Jim has acquired Metro's dagger. Paul notices the stairwell is being guarded by ravens, so he retreats and quips a joke about needing 'Tippi' Hedren. After a brief struggle, Valtiel dies, and Paul and Jim are able to leave the estate at long last. Months later in a post-credits scene, Paul is seen living by himself in a place called South Ashfield. Jim gets a call on his mobile from Paul, but Jim is growing concerned about The Black Cat, so Jim goes there to kill it. Paul shows up just in time to see that Jim has been successful in slaying the cat, which spoke a few words before its death, and was also revealed to have been a human who once opposed Valtiel, right before Valtiel killed him.